Should Have Been Us
by Shibalyfe
Summary: Ginny and Harry's wedding stirs up emotions that Hermione can't ignore. This was written for The Houses Competition: Y3R10.


House: Gryffindor

Position: Prefect

Category: Drabble

Prompt: [Theme] Jealousy

Additional requirement: A sad occasion/moment/emotion

Word Count: 749

Beta: Tiggs, Ck, Aurora

A/N: AU. This was written for The Houses Competition: Y3R10

* * *

Should Have Been Us

Hermione watched as Harry spun Ginny around the room and couldn't help but feel her stomach tighten in a knot.

Ginny looked like a vision in her white gown. Harry had managed to tame the mop on his head for once and they were both grinning; they were so in love that they were both glowing. They had eyes only for each other. It made her heart clench.

She looked at the red-head sitting next to her and she could feel the tears begin to pool in the corner of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, but she couldn't stop the jealousy from rising in the pit of her stomach when everyone clapped for the happy couple.

She had always dreamed of her own wedding. She thought that she would be married in a garden under a beautiful gazebo. Her father would walk her down the aisle to the sound of a harp and he would give her a gentle kiss on her cheek while her mother cried nearby. Ron would lift up her veil and would be beaming down at her, happier than ever that she was going to be his wife.

But that hadn't happened yet. Ron hadn't even mentioned a ring or a wedding. Every time she brought it up or talked about their future, he would just shrug her off. She couldn't help but feel like that should have been them up there, swaying along to the music, declaring their love in front of everyone.

She glanced back at Ron and was disgusted to see he was shoveling cake into his mouth. She wished she could be as oblivious as he was sometimes. She looked back to Ginny and Harry and decided that they wouldn't miss her, and quickly left the room before her tears overwhelmed her.

* * *

"It was a nice wedding." Ron's words were slurred as they entered their apartment. He tripped over their rug and went sprawling across the floor. "Dontchya think?"

"It was fine," Hermione said curtly.

Ron raised his eyebrows at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Hermione snapped.

"Just tell me what's wrong, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head angrily before she finally exploded. "What's wrong, Ronald, is that you don't seem remotely interested in a future with me but your baby sister just got married tonight, to our best friend. That should have been us! Do you even think about our future at all?"

Ron looked up at her from the floor before he groaned. "Can we not talk about this tonight?"

"No Ronald, we can't. You wanted to know what was wrong and now I am telling you. I have tried to be patient. Godric knows, I've tried, but I can't keep waiting for you to figure it out. It is my future too and I am not going to sit around and hope that one day you will want to marry me."

Ron buried himself into the floor. "I'm not ready."

Hermione's hand flew through the air in annoyance. "You aren't ready now? Or you just won't ever be ready with me?"

"I don't know," he whined.

"What do you mean you don't know, Ron? Do you ever think of our future at all? It isn't a hard question. Do you see us having a future?"

"I honestly haven't thought about it, Mione."

His muffled voice seemed to echo through Hermione's head. "You haven't thought about it?" Hermione repeated. Tears prickled her eyes and she didn't wipe them away; this time, she let them fall. Her lip trembled. "How could you have not thought about it? All I do is think about our future, what our wedding is going to be like, what our kids are going to look like, and you haven't even thought about it! Not once tonight, when Ginny and Harry were getting married, did you think about me? About us? "

Ron shrugged lamely and she almost had the urge to kick him.

"I have my answer then. I think you need to leave."

She left Ron on the floor with wide eyes and quickly ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. She collapsed against the door in a heap and cried. She ignored Ron's pleas and didn't move until Ron angrily banged the door closed behind him when he left. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself. Her heart was broken. It should have been them tonight and now, it would never be them. The future she dreamed of would never exist.


End file.
